


things don't always go according to plan

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on a blind date...with the wrong person. Which he finds out when his actual blind date shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things don't always go according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/130236419552/happy-birthday-queermason-you-are-amazing-and)

♚◉♞◉♚◉♞

****

Stiles runs his hand through his hair. He bounces back and forth on his feet and takes a deep breath. Everything is going to be  _fine._  It is. It really is. Fuck, he peeks into the window of the bar. He doesn’t see anyone sitting alone, which means he’s probably the first one here. Dammit.

He pushes the door open and walks up to the host. “Um, I’m Stiles. I have a blind date and–”

“I don’t think anyone else is here yet. I’ll get you a table for two,” the host says, leading Stiles towards a booth near the back. “Is this booth okay?”

“Uh, it’s great. Thanks.” Stiles slips into the booth and rubs his hands together. Lydia had snapped on him last week. She’d been tired of hearing Stiles whine about his crush on Scott, so she’d promised to set him up on a blind date. Stiles had been a little embarrassed about how nervous he was for this blind date that he had sworn Lydia to secrecy. He would  _love it_  if he could meet someone who would get his mind off Scott.

It’s hard living with Scott sometimes. Stiles had been madly in love with him for the past few years. He’d barely dated in that time. Since he knows that he has to move on from Scott eventually, Stiles figured a blind date was a great place to start.

Lydia promised she’d find him an attractive person. Someone he could have mind-blowing sex with. Someone who Lydia was positive would be good for him.  _“You’ll balance each other out. I just know it.”_

He couldn’t exactly say no. Lydia  _had_  set up Erica on a date with Boyd, and they had just gotten engaged a few months ago. Stiles pulls his phone out from his pocket only to shove it back in. He doesn’t want to be the douche bag who is more interested in his phone than his date.

“Stiles?” a familiar voice comes.

He lifts his head and his jaw drops.  _“Scott?”_

“You–what–are you my–?” Scott asks, swallowing.

“Blind date?” Stiles asks, scrunching his nose.  _How could Lydia do this to him?_  He would kill her later. He really would. Fuck. She knows how crazy he is about Scott. This isn’t a good way to get over him.

Scott nods. “Wow. Okay. Do you want to–I don’t know, make this a date or…?”

Stiles looks down at his hands as Scott slips into the booth across from him. He bites down on his bottom lip and closes his eyes. This is so fucking difficult. Lydia had forced him into this situation. She had made it so he had the perfect opportunity to come clean. He bobs his head. “Yeah, I do.”

“Wait, I didn’t catch that?” Scott says, leaning forward. Stiles looks at him now, surprised at how close his face is. He inhales sharply, his eyes dropping to Scott’s lips.

“Yeah, I do. Want to make this. A date, I mean.” Stiles can’t think straight. (Ha, he never could.) (This is  _not_  the time to make jokes.)

Scott’s smile could light up the whole room. Hell, the whole city. The whole country. He leans back a little and says, “Cool. I was hoping you’d say that.”

Surprised, confused, and a little conflicted, Stiles gives him a smile back. “Wow, okay. So this is weird.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Scott tells him. “Tell me about your day.”

Stiles scoffs. “Um? Okay! Fuck. Erica is  _crazy._  Do you know she went down the hall shouting about my dick size to anyone who would listen to her yesterday? She was dragging Boyd along with her,  _who did nothing to help me by the way,_  and shouting it at the top of her lungs. She said she’d figured it’d get me laid.”

Scott laughs loudly now and rolls his eyes. “Fucking Erica, man. She’s down to do just about anything. Did it work? You didn’t come home last night.”

“What? Fuck  _no._  She made me stay with her and Boyd and eat my feelings.” Stiles frowns. “Sorry. Should I have told you?”

“Nawh,” Scott says, shaking his head. “I went to bed early anyway. I was too nervous for this blind date.”

“So why did  _you_  ask to be set up on a blind date? Or was it forced on you?” Stiles asks.

“Uh, it was a bit of both.” Scott’s face goes a little red. “I was kind of frustrated…because, um…”

“Because?” Stiles asks, leaning forward.

“Because sometimes I  _hear_ you. And it’s really…”

Stiles’ jaw drops. “You  _hear_ me? Oh my fucking god. Dig a hole and bury me. That is so embarrass–”

“Hot!  _Stiles,_  it’s really hot.” Scott shouts, cutting him off. He dramatically throws his forehead onto the table as though he’s so embarrassed he can’t handle it anymore.  _"Goddammit,_ Stiles!”

Stiles body tenses up and he stares at Scott, jaw open and eyes wide. He sure as hell did’t expect  _that._  Fuck. If he’d known that Scott found that hot…well, dammit he would’ve been putting on a show. He thinks he would’ve, anyway. 

“So–” He’s about to ask Scott what he was thinking about when Stiles was touching himself, what he was doing, but he gets interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the end of the table.

Scott’s face is redder now and they both look over.

“Sorry, it’s just–are you Stiles?” a very, very attractive man says.

“Um, yeah?” Stiles says, confused. “And you are…?”

“Derek. Um. Your blind date,” he says, looking over at Scott nervously. Stiles’ eyes widen when he realizes what this means.

“Did Lydia set you up?” Stiles asks Scott. His heart’s pounding so hard that it feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest.

“No, Kira did. So wait, does that mean–”

“Oh my fucking god,  _this can’t be happening right now.”_  Stiles ducks his head into his hands and groans. They hadn’t even been set up on a blind date together. He scrunches his nose and squeezes his eyes shut.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._  This is a train wreck.

"Are you two together?” Derek asks. He sounds so innocent, so confused. Stiles looks up at him to see that he looks resigned, almost as though he wasn’t surprised this was happening to him.

“No,” Scott answers first. His voice sounds a little higher than usual. “We’re best friends. We live together. We thought–we thought our friends set us up together.”

Stiles winces. “This is a mess. Derek, do you want to join us for an awkward dinner? Lydia’s paying the tab.”

Derek rubs the back of his neck. “Um, I really don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not!” Scott says. “I mean, I guess we’re kind of a mess. But it  _is_  a free dinner. And you can go brag to your friends about how you met two really, really big idiots. It’ll be a laugh.”

Stiles echos Scott. “Dude,  _‘it’ll be a laugh?’_  Really? Who says that?”

It’s the first thing that makes Derek crack a smile. He shoves over on his side of the booth and Derek seems to cave, joining them. Scott tosses a straw wrapper at Stiles’ face. Stiles leans closer to Derek, catching a whiff of his scent and inhaling a bit longer, “You just made a really big mistake, I hope you know.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, clearly amused. “I think I might end up finding tonight entertaining after all.”

“Don’t scare him away, Stiles. He’s gorgeous. More so than either of us.”

“Hey! I resent that!” Stiles protests, but they’re both smiling at each other.

“So. How did you two actually meet?” Derek asks.

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at Scott, who rolls his eyes before starting the story. By the end of it, they’re all laughing at how ridiculous they had been as kids and Stiles is looking at Derek with a pounding heart.  _Fuck._  He can’t seem to get rid of his gut feeling. It’s the same one he got years ago with Scott. The one that told him this person is going to become incredibly important to him.

They ask Derek a bunch of questions about himself. Stiles can’t remember the last time he’d felt this comfortable, this at ease, with two people before. He’s not even concerned that being around Derek feels similar to being around Scott. It’s easy. Natural. 

They learn that Derek had been set up through his sister, Cora. Cora also just happens to be dating Lydia. Derek quietly mumbles about how the girls had been very insistent that Derek would like the guy they were setting him up with.

“Well, now that you’ve gotten to know Stiles for twenty minutes, what do you think?” Scott asks. Stiles shoots him a glare. He doesn’t want Derek to feel uncomfortable.

Derek looks down and mutters, “I think she was right. But um.”

Their food comes and they all thank the waiter. The moment is lost and Stiles rambles about how much he loves the food here at  _Fancy’s._ At some point though, Stiles feels himself settling his hand on Derek’s knee under the table. Derek doesn’t seem to react much, so he can’t tell if he hates it.

It’s not until he tries to take his hand away that Derek slips his hand under the table to catch it and pull it back to his knee again. Stiles swallows. He feels a little guilty. Scott is  _right_  there. And they had basically admitted that they were into each other. But then…it turns out that Derek is really, really hot. And funny. And he makes Stiles’ tummy do flips too.

“You know what I just realize?” Scott asks, halfway through dinner. They look at him. “If neither of you were  _my_  date, then I either got stood up or my date thought I didn’t show.”

Stiles snorts. “Good going, buddy. You’ll have to find out who Kira thought you should be with.”

“I was kind of hoping it was you,” Scott admits. He doesn’t make eye contact though. “I’ve been crushing on you since we were in high school.”

“What the fuck?” Stiles whispers. “Dude, you can’t just spring that one someone with no build-up! I’ve been crushing on  _you_  since we were in high school!”

Stiles feels Derek remove his hand from Stiles’ and he realizes what he’s done. His fork falls from his fingers and crashes on the table. Derek looks at him, alarmed. “I can’t do this.”

“Wait, no, okay, hang on.” Stiles closes his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. “Please, Derek, don’t go. It’s just…it’s weird. I’ve had these feelings for Scott for so long, but I’ve known you for all of an hour, and I just..you’re so great. And I want to get to know you better too.”

“Oh yeah, me too. I definitely second that,” Scott says. “I know it’s not really a date, but this is definitely the best one I’ve ever been on.”

"What if it was a date?” Stiles asks. He scrunches his nose, feeling like an idiot for even suggesting it.

“Like a date with the three of us?” Derek asks, sounding cautious.

“Yeah!” Scott says, grinning. “Derek, I think you’re great. I would be cool with that.”

“Uh, okay.”

Stiles snorts. “Try not to sound too excited there, eh? It’s not like you’re on a date with two super hot guys or anything.”

Derek raises a single eyebrow. “You’re overestimating how good you look. _Scott_  on the other hand…”

Stiles laughs now, because he doesn’t find Derek offensive at all. He just elbows him until Derek’s lips curve upward in a smile. He looks pleased that Stiles knew he was kidding. Scott shakes his head. “What have we gotten ourselves into?”

He can’t answer Scott’s question, but when Stiles feels Scott tangling his feet up with Stiles and Derek’s, he has to take a moment to catch his breath. He wonders if they feel it too. If they have little baby elephants running around in their stomachs, screaming that something really good is happening right now.

Stiles swallows when he sees Scott and Derek sharing a look. He can’t help but think that he should be jealous. Instead, his smile grows and he elbows Derek in the side again.

“Don’t be an idiot. You think we’re  _hot._  You wanna strip us down and show us a real good time,” Stiles says, the challenge thick in his voice.

Derek meets his eyes and then looks at Scott. His voice is low and gruff when he says, “I do.”

“Well, what the fuck are we waiting for?” Stiles asks. He waves out to the waiter. “Excuse me, can we get the bill?”

“Miss Martin has already taken care of it,” the waiter tells him.

“Then we have to go,” Scott says, standing up.

 

♚◉♞◉♚◉♞

 

They don’t end up having sex. They talk themselves out of it by the time they get back to Scott and Stiles’ apartment. It’s too soon, so Derek doesn’t hang around for long. Scott and Stiles don’t kiss either. Somehow, it doesn’t feel right to have their first kiss while they’re both thinking about Derek too. Stiles is relieved when Scott agrees to wait.

It doesn’t take long for them to track down Derek’s cell phone number through Cora and invite him to join them the following night. Stiles isn’t that surprised that he shows up, on time, with a bottle of tequila in his hands.

The three of them don’t drink though. Tensions are a little high until Scott suggests they wait to do anything sexual. Once they finally relax, Scott and Stiles drag Derek into a game of Mario Kart on their N64.

“I won! I kicked both of your asses! Ha!” Stiles shouts after one of their races. “You both suck. You’re  _losers._  Lame-os. Boring, dumb–”

Stiles had missed that Scott and Derek share a look. They tackle him to the ground, wrestling with him on the living room floor. Stiles laughs hard as they finally pin him down so he can’t move.

“Your trash talk is both lame and annoying,” Derek tells him, his tone dry.

“Whatever dude, you want to make out with me  _and_  Scott.”

“Great comeback,” Scott says, snorting. “I’m pretty sure we all want to make out with each other.”

There’s a moment where no one says a word. Then they’re scrambling to kiss each other first. It’s a mess. They bump foreheads and fall apart from each other. 

Stiles suggests they try it again, but slower, and that’s how he finds himself naked in bed, completely exhausted, with Scott and Derek two hours later.

Three condoms are in the trash can, so Stiles is feeling pretty fucking good right now. He stretches out and exhales, completely content.

“I’m sleepy,” Scott mumbles.

They settle into the bed. Stiles spreads his legs out the most, so Derek makes him be the little spoon. He climbs in the middle and Scott wraps his arms around Derek. Stiles looks at the nightstand beside him, holding Derek’s hand tightly in his.

“Shouldn’t this feel weird?” Stiles whispers.

“No,” Derek tells him. “It feels nice.”

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. “I think it feels  _right.”_

Stiles smiles into his pillow. He shifts his face away again to say, “Good. Because I was going to kick the ass of whoever thought it was weird.”

Derek scoffs into Stiles’ ear. “You definitely overestimate your toughness.”

“Hey! I could beat you up if I wanted to.  _Scott!”_

Scott laughs. “I’m staying out of this. Although, I do have to acknowledge that Stiles fights dirty and with no rules so he might be able to kiss your ass.”

“Thanks, Scottie. Always looking out for me.”

“And now you’ll have me too,” Derek murmurs. “Both of you.”

“I like the sounds of that,” Scott says before Stiles can. He lets the words die on his lips and Stiles pulls Derek closer to him.

 

♚◉♞◉♚◉♞

 

Stiles and Scott talk over the next week about how they’re worried that they have too much of a history and it’ll freak Derek out. They’re worried that he’ll feel as though he’s not included so he’ll leave them. It’s how they come up with The Plan. It consists of an endgame to woo Derek so hard he’ll never want to leave them.

They spoil Derek. They take him out to the zoo, drag him across the city to see his favourite old time movie playing in some independent theater, order in his favourite food, and ensure that he gets lots of cuddles.

Stiles finds himself opening up about his mother’s death. Scott talks about his dad - and shares some stuff that Stiles hadn’t even known before. Derek talks about a past that upsets Stiles and Scott. He tells them things that they’d never expected to hear about how he lost his parents in a terrible fire.

It makes The Plan even more important. They carry on for a few months, the three of them lost in their own little world. Their group chat through iMessage making Stiles grin widely. There’s no strange jealousy wars, nothing that he might expect. They even check out a couple events for people in polygamous relationships, learning more than they thought they would, and leaving with a sense of security. They could make this work. People did it all the time.

Scott and Stiles don’t admit that they love each other - not with the actual  _I love you_  words and not until Derek falls backward onto their bed, arms open. Scott and Stiles snuggle up on either side of his chest. That’s when Derek whispers, “I love you both.”

Scott and Stiles look at each other and in unison say, “I love you both too.”

Derek pulls them in closer. “You can stop making this relationship all about me, by the way. I know you two have a history. I know that you’re  going to have inside jokes that I will never understand. It’s okay. I love you for it.”

“Maybe we just like spoiling you,” Stiles murmurs.

“Yeah, it’s kind of fun to see how many times Stiles and I can make you laugh in a short period of time.”

"And we love you,” Stiles adds. “Like a lot.”

Derek kisses Scott’s forehead and then Stiles’. “You’re both nuts.”

“And you’re the idiot who loves us,” Scott reminds him gently.

Derek laughs. “Remind me why I do again?”

Scott and Stiles grin. They both shuffle to sit up and decide to give Derek a show and a reason for him to join in. Stiles remembers daydreaming and drooling about Scott making out with him. Now, his fantasies tend to include Derek too. It’s better when it’s real though. 

Scott’s tongue does things that Stiles didn’t even know people do. Derek loves digging his teeth in, and Stiles learned very quietly that that was a major turn-on for him.

“Remember now?” Stiles asks, dragging his fingers down Derek’s chest.

“Right. It’s all about the great sex we keep having.”

Stiles and Scott tackle him together. Derek laughs echo around the bedroom. In ten years, Stiles will look back on this moment, right here, and say that this is the moment that he felt sure of one thing. They would make it.

 

♚◉♞◉♚◉♞ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me [here.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
